Late Night Questions by:Chandlur remake
by ganaz
Summary: C.O.D luffy x usopp friday night...rock paper sicors?


this is gay porn .....GTFO if you no like

usopp dressed in black skinny jeans with a pink american apparel sweater, luffy dressed in baggy dark blue shorts with a more tight then loose white stripes shirt that says " i need more then a seven nation army"while playing call of dutty in the chill room of the sunny go ship when luffy askes ussop a shoking question.

luffy: "oi...have you done it yet?..."

usopp: "done what" still very distracted by call of dutty"

luffy: " you know have you....fucked.....?"

ussop still extreamly distracted by call of dutty...pauses for a moment ....

usopp: "hugh? whats up with that question?"

(long awkward pause) about 24.7 seconds

usopp: " its the most amazing thing tou can do......i did it with kaya....ok....what about you?"

(awkward silence) about 33.3 seconds

usopp: "luffy you asked me like dont just drop thisss..ss.s...LUFFY!?

luffy; "wanna do it? " while steadily coming closer to usopp "_Please_"

usopp: "WAIT!!! what about nami -robin-how about you go back to Arabasta and get some vivi vage i know she had a thing for yo-

to late as his lip were locked with luffy's,..... and luffy was not about to give him the key

usopp: breathing hevaliy and wispering for some reason. "were did you learn t-to kiss like that..?"

luffy: "from sanji" with a grinch like grin on his face ...but not a smile no more like a extreamly devilish smerk....usopps thoughts trail of as luffy rips his clothes off and usopps....

luffy's pale with a hint of yellow abs caress with ussops ,sparkaling with sweat tan body....

"your.. going to fast... stop luffy" in a husky cry

"what your doing only makes the opposite effect on me .....im going crazy" luffy says in a low tone ,bearly audioble... (this is going to be usopps P.O.T from now on)

"WHAT- NO- WAIT" are the only words that i can say...when i look at him i can only see an animal....NNNMMnnmmm~~~~OMG OMG OMG OMG luffy is sucking my dick.... one big shot all of it in his mouth..........AT ONCE ...im not going to lie i think that im pretty big.... kaya thought so too...about 8 1/2" .....luffy just swalowed an 8 1/2" cock........that is skill

~mmmmmphwaaa~ *sqwuelsh* (slurp) -----nnnNNNNnnnnnmmm------ haaaaa haaaaa haaaa (slurp) *sqwelsh* +lick+ {takes in again} is all i hear as my mind goes blank. i never new my body could make such noises and yet with all my scense numb from exticy i still manage to look in to his big brown eyes.....i grab his scruffy brown hair so i could show him the pleasure im having.....

he's going faster and then he'll slow down----THEN -go fast again

i feel like coming when he gose fast but right when i feel like it- he goses slow.....im like on the verge of turning this harcore sceen in to some BEASTIALITY im about to loose my head

COLD! i feel something cold around my ass!!!!!

"i need to prepare you.....bear with me.... *sqwelsh*

* * *

pre-pare-------to get ready-----------ready for what?---------- for his.........

WAIT LUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you've gotten this far the least you can do is let GOD decide this ONE thing......

"what do you mean usopp?"

ROCK PAPER SCISORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if i win i get to do what i want, like leave and act like none of this ever happend.

" and if i win " lufffy now looks like a lion stalking its prey

i-i will do what ever you want and i would have to do it wilingly.......for 1 day

" make it 1 week and we have a deal "

ROCK

PAPER

SCISORS!

luffy picked rock i kind of thought that he would, him being all manly and shit.......but for some reason even thought i could tell that he was going to be rock i ...put out scisors...(is my body trying to kill me?)....

AH HHHH!!!!!~~~~SHIT I NEED TO THINK FAST!!!!!!!!!!!NOW

Dude i think i just saw chopper!!!! out the window

"seriously shit!" as luffy turns his head to look at the door

turning my scisors in to paper so fast you would think that it was instinct.

oh my bad must have been a shadow from the moon!!!!hahahahahahahahaha~

oh seems like you lost luffy .......

"FINE you can leave i-just realy ...i just realy l-" as he was cut off

luffy remember when i said i could do what ever i wanted

"yeah...."

well i want to do you.

OH SHIT I DIDNT EVEN SEE THAT SHIT COMING!!!!!!! WILL THERE BE MORE.................

the real question is will i get any views or reviews when i get enough i will make more!!! an d more and more


End file.
